


Dad's Got Skeletons

by HighPrincessDie, kehinki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Troll!Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPrincessDie/pseuds/HighPrincessDie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction:</p><p>« Penser qu'il soit devenu père – <em>ton</em> père. Un papa. Il a du te donner beaucoup la fessée » Il releva son regard brusquement et vit que le sourire de Steve s'était légèrement tordu, haussé dans un coin comme un sourire narquois, sauf que <em>non</em>, Captain America <em>ne prend pas d'air narquois</em>. « Tu sais, c'est drôle. Parce qu'il adorait me donner la fessée. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad's Got Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad's Got Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899238) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



> Traduction -
> 
> Auteure Originale :  
> Ecrit depuis ce prompt. Je n'ai même pas d'excuse pour ça.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Cap, ta vertue est en sécurité avec moi. »

Tony était complètement à poil, debout sous le spray de l'une des douches dans la salle de bain que le SHIELD avait créée pour les Avengers. Et Steve était entrain de tendre tout son corps pour attraper une serviette blanche tout en restant dans sa propre cabine de douche. C'était misérable à voir.

Steve fronça les sourcils . « Je ne veux juste pas- »

« Peur que je regarde ? » L'interrompit Tony. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'un gars qui a partagé une pièce avec vingt autres mecs ait peur de la possibilité de s'afficher devant quelqu'un dans les _douches_. » Il pouffa et bascula sa tête sous le spray pour retirer les restes de savon de sa tête. « Tu peux t'étirer autant que tu veux, mais si tu veux cette serviette, tu vas devoir sortir et la prendre. »

Il entendit Steve se vexer puis fermer l'eau ; le blond commença à sortir de sa cabine et – voilà. Tony avait sa mauvaise réputation à maintenir, alors il siffla, bassement et appréciateur. « Qu'est que ça coûte de garder un cul comme ça ?, » demanda-t-il. « Ou le sérum fait tout le boulot pour toi ? » Ouais, il était entrain de devenir un salop, mas ce n'était pas comme si cela avait quelque chose d’exceptionnel. Cela aurait été bizarre s'il _n'avait_ rien dit.

Et honnêtement, il s'était attendu à ce que Steve rougisse, qu'il bégaye et qu'il mette rapidement la serviette autour de lui. De cacher sa virilité vierge des regards lubriques – tout le dada.

Mais, à la place, Steve se retourna – se retourna _complètement_ – visiblement tout sauf impressionné et – Tony n'y pouvait rien : il baissa les yeux, brièvement, avant de se redresser et de rencontrer les yeux de Steve. Il n'était pas assez fou pour rater une opportunité pour jeter un regard au pénis de Captain America.

Et puis son souffle se coupa, et son visage se figea dans une expression qui état probablement à moitié incrédule, et à moitié choqué, parce les yeux de Steve toisait paresseusement l'entre-jambe de Tony. Et en dépit de ses tendances à l'impudeur, Tony ressentit le besoin inexplicable de se retourner et se couvrir, particulièrement lorsque Steve redressa un sourcil et qu'il sembla … Totalement indifférent.

Comment osait-t-il ? La bite de Tony, c'était de la qualité.

« Je crois que c'est une chose qui ne transmet pas dans la famille, » dit Steve, hochant la la tête à ses propres paroles. Il saisit ensuite la serviette, l'attacha fermement autour de ses hanches et … Partit. Juste comme ça.

Tony le fixa à sa suite, la bouche grande ouverte de façon peu attrayante.

Attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez.

Attendez.

Quoi ?

\--

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ne transmet pas dans la famille ? _Qu'est-ce_ qui ne se transmet pas dans la famille? Quelle famille ? » C'était plusieurs heures plus tard et Steve avait finalement daigné de faire une apparition dans la tour.

« Terriblement stupide pour un génie, » dit Steve distraitement pendant qu'il fouillait le frigo. « Et merde. Ces yaourts sont périmés. Qui continue d'acheter des yaourts pour ne pas les manger ? »

« Étais-tu entrain d'insinuer ce que je pense que tu es entrain d'insinuer ? » demanda Tony.

Steve retira le papier du pot de yaourt. Il renifla l'intérieur avec dédain avant de le repousser devant le visage de Tony. « Est-ce qu'il semble trop périmé pour toi ? »

Tony repoussa le pot. « Combien de personnes de ma famille tu connais au juste ? Es-tu entrain de de dire que tu as vu mon père nu ? » Ce n'était pas dans une des histoires qu'Howard a raconté.

Steve fit un bruit évasif. Il avait posé le pot et était désormais entrain d'écrire quelque chose sur un post-it. Il le colla sur le frigo : _Mangez vos yaourts !! >:( _

«  _Rogers._  »

« C'était peut-être un centimètre plus gros, » déclara Steve, prenant une banane du bol de fruit et l'épluchant. Et puis il se retourna pour faire face à Tony, les yeux débordant de fausse sympathie. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comment tu l'utilises qui compte. »

Tony fixa Steve, fixa son expression ridiculement innocente, et réalisa que le parangon de la vertu et la décence se _foutait de sa bite_. Et pas seulement – il était entrain d'insinuer des choses auxquelles Tony ne voulait même pas _penser_. Appartement, si tu contrariais assez ce gars, tu déclenchais son trou du cul intérieur – et, ouais, Tony pourrait être en train de développer une sorte d'admiration pour lui à contre coeur à cause de ça.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais finit par la refermer. Il réessaya mais il était toujours incapable de trouver une bonne réponse. Le truc c'était que, il n'était pas sûr si Steve plaisantait. Mais il semblait plus probable qu'il le soit : il était difficile à croire que cet homme pouvait voir qui que ce soit nu et puis mentalement comparer les tailles de pénis. C'était- c'était merdique, et totalement inapproprié. Pas vraiment un truc que Captain America ferait.

Finalement, il était capable d'articuler un « Va te faire enculer, Rogers » à Steve pendant qu'il partait.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas dans son ascension des escaliers. Il _ria_. « Et ouais, » il commença. « C'était ce qu'il faisait. »

Tony plissa des yeux et resta là, immobile, pour cinq minutes entière.

« Wow, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » dit Clint, entrant à grands pas.

« Arrêts d'acheter des putains de yaourt si c'est pour les gaspiller, » répondit Tony brusquement.

Lorsque Clint le regarda avec les yeux exorbités, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

\--

Après que Tony aie une bouteille de whisky, deux-trois croissant et _tout_ un nachos dans son estomac, il faisait chemin vers une des salles de stockages au sous-sol. Il resta dans l'ascenseur avec le menton haut et les mains modestement étreintes dans son dos, affichant un air calme et indifférent parce qu'il était presque sûr que d'agir de manière apathique ferait un sort que son cerveau puisse penser qu'il était vraiment apathique.

Captain America était un couillon. Qui l'aurait cru ? Tout ce que Tony avait besoin de faire, c'était confirmer que Steve était en train de jouer un genre de jeu mentale peu fin avec lui, et qu'il n'avait pas réellement commis quoique ce soit d'illicite avec … Et ben, avec Howard.

 _Merdique_ , il pensa. C'était vraiment, vraiment, merdique, particulièrement lorsqu'il pensait à comment Howard aurait divaguer à propos de Steve, à comment il se serait saoulé bêtement sur les souvenirs de Steve ; il avait toute une collection de souvenir sur Steve, et il aurait passé la moitié de sa vie en Arctique à la _recherche_ de Steve.. En rétrospectif, ouais : vraiment merdique. Merdique puissant n. Si il y avait ne serait-ce que la plus petite, modique, part de vérité dans les stupides commentaires de Steve, alors le voyage annuel d'Howard dans le Nord n'était probablement pas pour récupérer et enterrer une relique nationale, mais plutôt parce que Steve était l'Autre Femme, et Howard voulait le retrouver et c'était … Pas cool.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sans aucune bruit et JARVIS alluma les lumières pour lui. Ok, alors : il avait besoin de trouver le bazar d'Howard et de les réexaminer avec un œil neuf. Il avait besoin déterrer ses journaux de guerre et ses vieilles photographies. Il pouvait ignorer tous les produits Captain America, ce qui ne lui disait que ce qu'il savait déjà : Howard n'était un fils de pute d'obsédé.

« Ok, alors, JARVIS, rafraîchis moi la mémoire, où ai-je mis les trucs de guerre d'Howard ? »

« Stockage en unité 2B au 6E, monsieur. Lettres et notes en sous-unité 2Ba, schéma d'armes en 2Bb, télégrammes en 2Bc, enregistrements de transmissions radio en 2Bd- »

« Parfait, pigé, je me débrouillerai. »

Il ouvrit l'unité avec les photos, premièrement ; il les avait déjà vu auparavant, mais désormais, il avait besoin de regarder avec plus d'attention, plus profondément, attraper chaque non-dits qu'il avait manqué.

La première photo,granuleuses et au tons sépia, avait Howard souriant comme jamais au côté de Steve, debout en face d'un groupe. Au dos, il était écrit d'une encre à peine visible : _Moi et le H.C + Peggy, Juin 1943_.

Inutile.

La suite avait Howard discutant avec un certain con dans une veste de labo, une autre avait Howard et Erskine et une autre n'avait que Steve, avant le Projet Rebrith, semblant déterminé et petit et cassable. La photo était usée et les bouts étaient abîmés. C'était sûrement un indice.

Il y avait plus de photos de lui et Steve, mais aucune d'entre elles ne les avaient entrain de se regarder mélancoliquement dans les yeux, pas de regard désireux ou de touchés persistants. Il avait déjà lu les journaux d'Howard avant, et aucune d'entre eux ne mentionnaient des nuits pleines de passion et illégales avec le seul et l'unique Steven Grant Rogers. On aurait pensé que c'était quelque chose que quelqu'un comme Howard aurait voulu garder bien documenté, malgré l'époque oppressive d'où il venait.

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il suspectait, mais une fuite complète d'évidence sur le fait que son père était impliqué dans une vieille affaire de manquement sexuelle était une bonne chose, donc ...

« Tu étais là, » dit Steve et Tony sursauta tellement violemment qu'il crut s'envoler droit sur le plafond. « Désolé, j'ai demandé à JARVIS où tu étais depuis que tu ne réponds à tes messages. »

Tony plaça ses doigts sur sa tempe et la massa. « Oh, tiens, voilà le Poulet Congelé, la dernière personne que je voulais voir. »

Il leva le regard pour observer Steve dont les yeux se plissèrent, mais il continuait d'avancer vers lui et continuait d'afficher un sourire charmant. « Bruce et moi avons fait un cake à la carotte. On se demandait si tu en voulais. »

« Un cake à la carotte, » répéta-t-il bêtement. « Non. Non, je ne veux pas ton fichu cake à la carotte. » C'est quoi ce bordel.

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est moi ? » s'écria Steve, pointant une des photos qui traînaient sur le sol. C'était la photo usée, celle où figurait Steve lorsqu'il était squelettique.

« Bien sûr que c'était toi, » répondit-il, agitant sa main au dessus de la photo. « T'étais vraiment affreux. »

Il y eut un long blanc, et Tony se sentit trop peureux pour jeter un coup d'oeil au visage de Steve. « En faite, » commença finalement Steve, insistant longuement sur les voyelles avant de continuer. « Tout le monde ne le pensait pas. » Il s'accroupit sur ses genoux, pour ainsi être sur le sol à côté de Tony, et il prit une des photos d'Howard, celle où il était entrain de rire avec une bande de schnocks visiblement aussi riches que lui. « Howard disait que j'étais mignon, et ceux, avant et après. »

Oh, et puis _merde_. « Non, il ne l'a pas dit, » rétorqua Tony, la voix tranchante.

« Tu me fais penser à lui, » déclara Steve, l'ignorant, passant ses doigts sur la vieille photo, sur le visage souriant d'Howard. « J'imagine que tu dois trouver ça bizarre. Mais tu le fais. »

Tony renifla : ce bon vieux topo. « Ben, ouais, j'ai très bien compris ça. Mais si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, alors j'imagine- »

« Et c'est tellement bizarre que tu sois _son_ fils, » persista Steve, l'ignorant _encore_. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il aurait d'enfant, aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Il était toujours entrain de bouger – tout comme toi – impatient d'avoir le prochain gros truc. » Sa voix s'évanouissait, et cela sonnait presque … Tendre. Déconnecté et rêveur, soudainement soixante-dix ans dans le passé. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il se poserait. » Tony se demanda, à moitié hystérique, s'ils étaient entrain d'avoir une conversation A COEUR OUVERT.

« Penser qu'il soit devenu un père – _ton_ père. Un papa. Il a du te donner beaucoup la fessée.* » Il releva son regard brusquement et vit que le sourire de Steve s'était légèrement tordu, haussé dans un coin comme un sourire _narquois_ , sauf que non, Captain America _ne prend pas d'air narquois_. Ses yeux avaient une lueur horrible et il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter : « Tu sais, c'est drôle, parce qu'il adorait me donner la fessée. »

Tony, les yeux écarquillés, calcula combien de temps cela prendrait pour prendre l'ascenseur s'il se cassait sur le moment, à pleine vitesse.

Il se retourna alors vers Steve, qui continuait de sourire à cette stupide putain de photo. « Oh, c'est _vrai_ , » débuta-t-il, la voix un peu perçante. « Déconne pas avec moi, Rogers – tu espères me faire croire que tu étais en dessous et olé olé avec mon _père_ , pendant la _guerre_ , alors qu'en vérité, le scénario le plus vrai est que tu, » fit-il en tapotant le torse de Steve avec un doigt accusateur, « n'est qu'un puceau. »

Le sourire de Steve s' _agrandit_ à ses mots. « C'est ce qu'il a dit. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dit après ? »

« Non ! Non, je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ , pas savoir les choses folles que tu viens d'inventer juste pour essayer et me rendre complètement din- »

« Il a réalisé à quel point il avait tort et a dit que j'étais aussi pure que la _neige_ fraîchement fondu sur une autoroute, tachée et sale et très très mouillante. » Il s'arrêta, détourna le regard qui sembla lointain et regarda Tony de nouveau. « Souviens-toi, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. »

Tony pourrait facilement inventer un lavage de cervelle médicale. Il avait la technologie et le génie pour. Les recherches commenceraient immédiatement.

« Tu as baisé mon père, » dit-il. Et il aurait voulu que cela soit une question.

Steve eut en fait l'air offusqué pour ses paroles. « Quoi ? Non ! Tony, comment peux-tu penser que – juste. Non. Définitivement pas. » Le soulagement que Tony ressentit était palpable ; tout cela n'était donc qu'un immense quiproquo, ou Steve ne faisait que déconner (probablement la dernière – à quel point cela était-il bizarre?), et désormais, il était fatigué de sa petite farce, tout pouvait reprendre sa place, avec Tony était l'actuel connard et Steve celui qui était la victime. « On ne baisait pas, » reprit Steve, et oh – cette affreuse lueur taquine était revenu dans ses yeux - « On faisait l'amour. »

Le cerveau de Tony passa du bug au crash total. Il aurait pu pleurer, vraiment, il aurait pu.

Lorsque son cerveau se rebrancha enfin, il observa Steve avec une expression qui pouvait se décrire comme étant de l' _admiration_. « Tu, » salua-t-il avec respect. « n'est qu'un trou du cul. »

Le sourire de Steve ne chancela même pas. « Ce n'est pas très gentil, » dit-il, debout. « Maintenant, bouge-toi avant que le cake à la carotte ne refroidisse. »

Il commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs, et, hébété, Tony suivit.

\--

Malheureusement, le cake à la carotte était délicieux ; Tony supposa que c'était majoritairement due à l'influence de Bruce et non celle celle des capacités culinaires de Steve. Il avait pris tout le plat jusqu'à sa penthouse et le mangea tout en fixant le mur : il était un homme mature, responsable et adulte de quarante-quelque chose, et c'était sa foutue tour, ce qui veut dire que tout ce qu'il était dedans était aussi sien et cela incluait le stupide cake de Steve. Et cela incluait tout autre bonne pâtisserie que quiconque ferait.

Son portable vibra.

 **Captain Couillon**  : « Ce cake était pour toute l'équipe.

Il fourra rageusement sa bouche d'une autre tranche et saisit son téléphone.

 **Vous** : J'emmerde l'équipe. Vous êtes tous virés, c'est seulement moi maintenant.

 **Captain Couillon**  : :(

 **Captain Couillon**  : T'es fâché.

 **Captain Couillon**  : Comment puis-te remonter le moral ? ;)

Il fixa son mobile un moment, puis décida de ne pas répondre.

Ce n'était pas comme si la théorie sur les univers parallèles était peu solide, songea-t-il, essuyant les miettes du coussin en faux-cuir (Pepper ne laisserait pas prendre du vrai cuir.) Et s'il voulait s'éloigner de l'idée d'un ensemble fini d’univers et envisageait la notion d'un ensemble infini, alors il pouvait raisonnablement conclure qu'il pourrait avoir un ensemble infini de Steve Rogers, ce qu'il voulait dire un ensemble infini de Steve Rogers qui étaient des trous du cul cachés derrière une innocence candide. (Il préférait ignorer le fait que cela voulait aussi dire un ensemble infini de Steve Rogers qui auraient effectivement couché avec son père. Et un ensemble infini de Steve Rogers qui seraient des femmes. Hm. Il s'éterniserait sur cette dernière théorie plus tard.)

Ok, mais le truc – le truc était – était-ce Tony qui avait fini dans un de ses univers parallèles ou était-ce Steve celui qui venait de se pointer ? L'Homme Hors du Temps et de l'Espace ? Voyager à travers les univers nécessite un vortex inter-dimensionnel, et ouais, Tony avait traversé un vortex auparavant, donc il comprenait le fait que s'ils pouvaient être assez large et stable pour permettre une entrée, mais sauter à travers des dimensions impénétrables était sûrement une toute autre histoire que de prendre des raccourcis à travers le même univers, à la Bifrost ou le trou de Loki dans le ciel.

Ce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre, c'était un moyen de renvoyer ce Steve et de récupérer le soucieux et je-n'ai-pas-compris-cette-référence Steve de cet univers, parce que le visage de Steve en train de cligner des yeux était désormais inscrit dans la rétine pour toute l'éternité. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il soupira. Il avait peut-être mangé trop de cake.

Il décida de ne pas travailler pour le reste de la journée, et de plutôt passer cinq heures entières sur Netflix tout en textotant Rhodey sur tout ce qu'il regardait. Et ce dernier ne répondit qu'une fois (« Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop s'il-te-plaît stop ») mais c'était cool.

\--

Le jour suivant, il se sentit bien, particulièrement lorsqu'il eut du café dans son ventre ; il était prêt pour grosse journée à faire quoique ce soit qu'il avait besoin de faire. Son humeur s'est seulement amélioré après qu'il vit Bruce et Thor (avec Steve, mais peu importe) faire des pancakes.

« La prochaine fournée est pour moi, » le salua Natasha, ne levant pas son regard de allez-savoir-quoi sur son smartphone.

« Ok, bien, » dit Tony, poussant discrètement du coude Steve qui était sur son chemin vers la machine à café pour sa seconde tasse de la journée (c'était le truc à propos de cette tour, il y avait toujours une machine à café dans un rayon de vingt mètres dans les étages principaux. Moins de disputes lorsque tout le monde était correctement caféiné.)

« Regarde ça, » grogna Steve. « Tu allais faire rater mes pancakes. »

« Ils sont déjà ratés, » répliqua Tony, ne les regardant même pas, ne faisant qu'observer son mug se remplir. Deux crèmes, deux sucres. Peut-être quelques sucres bruns aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'y poussait ? Il semblait que depuis qu'il buvait tout les smoothies sains et dégoûtants de DUM-E, il s'autorisait occasionnellement un taux élevé de sucre. Mais ...

On s'en branle, pensa-t-il, attrapant la bombe à chantilly. Ce que Pepper ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il se servit une bonne dose de chantilly et aperçut la poêle de Steve. « Ce sont les pancakes les plus aplatis que j'ai jamais vu. Et ils sont croquants sous les bouts. Et ça pue le beurre brûlé. »

« C'est comme ça que Natasha les aime, » répondit Steve en haussant les épaules, bougeant sa spatule pour retourner la monstruosité au dessus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au mug de Tony, la bombe à chantilly et les cubes de sucres dans sa main, prêts à être ajoutés. « Tu vas devenir gros. »

« Je suis foutrement sexy, » contre-dit Tony.

« J'ai dit que tu allais devenir gros, pas moche. Personne ne nie ta beauté. » Il sourit gaiement et poussa Tony à l'aide ses hanches.

Tony plissa des yeux. Il se souvint vaguement de quelque chose à propos de vortex inter-dimensionnel et d'un nombre infini de Steve. « Tu me dragues là ? »

Steve regarda les autres, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se retourner vers Tony. Il avait l'air en réalité plutôt blessé par l'idée et, si le froncement à peine remarquable de son nez était une quelconque indication, il était aussi un peu dégoûté. _Impoli va_. « Tony, » dit-il, baissa la tête et la voix pour ne pas entendu. « Je ne faisais qu'être gentil. Il n'y a … Je ne pourrai jamais pensé à toi comme ça. Tu es comme un fils pour moi. »

« Ferme ta bouche de putain, Steve, » le stoppa Tony, fronçant les sourcils à son café. Pas encore cette merde – et cette journée commençait tellement bien aussi. Avec des _pancakes_. Les _pancakes_ de Steve bizarres et brûlés au bouts.

Steve se pencha en arrière et son expression passa de inquiet à étourdi en l'espace de 0.2 secondes. « Une histoire drôle implique ma bouche : cette fois, Ho- »

« J'arrive pas à y croire que tu ne sois pas encore fatigué. Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? »

« C'est ce qu'Howard a dit. »

« Je ne- je ressens le besoin de demander pour le contexte mais si chaque parti de mon corps me crient non. »

« Je peux te donner tous les contextes dont tu as besoin. On était pas timide sur ça. Une fois, avec les danseuses de l'armée, on a même décidé de mettre un- »

Tony mit sa main en face de lui . « Stop. » Il prit une gorge de café presque brûlante et se retourna vers Natasha. S'il y avait bien une chose que Tony était certain de connaître à propos de Steve, c'était que cet homme était facilement embarrassé et vraiment timide, en dépit du fait qu'il disait à Tony le contraire. Une petite vengeance était d'ordre, sûrement. « Hey, tu sais un peu près tout sur chacun d'entre nous, non ? Même les trucs que le SHIELD n'a pas dans ses dossiers ? »

« Tony, chut, » dit Steve, sa voix était inchangée, mais Tony vit le début de rougissement au bout de son cou.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Steve a baisé mon père ? » demanda Tony, comme si de rien n'était.

Tout le monde se stoppa, le ventilateur était le seul bruit dans la cuisine. C'était prévisible ; Tony disait tout des conneries bizarres mais c'était à propos de Steve. Natasha observa Steve – qui était stoïque et illisible – et puis revint sur Tony. « Et bien, » dit-elle lentement, « Un des journal perdu d'Howard avait décrit Steve comme étant "aussi pur que de la neige fraîchement fondu sur une autoroute".  Pas sûre que ça compte comme une évidence dans une affaire. »

« Le paternel de Tony ? » interrogea Thor en cognant le dos de Client pour n'être choqué de rien.

Tony jeta un regard noir à son mug comme à Steve tendait à Natasha son plat fumant, sur-commande, aussi beaux qu'une merde, de pancakes. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Tony maudit leurs existences.

Bruce lui donna une tape sur le bras.

Et après le petit-déjeuner, il alla coincer Steve et dit : « Oeil pour œil laisse tout le monde aveugle. »

« Quoi ? » questionna Steve, les yeux fixés sur son carnet à dessin. Un machin avec du papier, pas une tablette. Un gaspillage de ressources anachronique .

« C'est évident que tu dois probablement pensé que mes piques vont un peu trop loin quelque fois. J'ai pigé, tu es sensible. Mais tu devrais arrêter de salir la mémoire d'un homme mort déjà pas mal pourri, non ? C'est pas trop un truc que Captain America ferait. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et le regarda enfin. « Tu penses que dire qu'il avait des tendances homosexuels est souillé sa mémoire ? Je pensais que j'étais le vieux ici. Tu n'as pas lu les brochures que le SHIELD nous a donné ?

« Ils n'ont donné ces brochures qu'à _toi_. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas plaisanter sur ce genre de truc.

« Pourquoi tu penses que je plaisante ? »

« Parce que- tu- il me ramenait des posters de toi pour les accrocher dans ma chambre ! »

« Et ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu merdique ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait, euh, merdique ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il sembla soudainement vraiment malaise, changeant de siège. « Tu … Tu n'as rien _fais_ avec ces posters, n'est-ce pas ? »

«  _Quoi_  ? Non- Je- ben, c'était ... » Il s'arrêta. Fit un compte à rebours de dix. « Ecoute. J'ai commencé à m'interroger sur la réalité à cause de toi – faillit avoir une crise existentielle. J'ai recherché des vortex inter-dimensionnels dans des univers parallèles. »

« … D'accord ? »

« Donc, » dit-il, plaçant ses mains en face de lui. « Oui ou non, as-tu couché avec mon père ? »

« Ça compte vraiment ? » interrogea à son tour Steve avec un petit sourire.

« Euh. Oui. »

« Tony, écoute, je me moquai juste de toi, je ne voulais pas … Te faire paniquer à ce point. J'arrêterai, promis. »

« Mais : as-tu couché avec Howard ? »

« Mon psychiatre au SHIELD m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'éterniser sur le passé. Je devrais arrêter, tu as raison. »

« Mais _as-tu_  ? »

« C'est le passé. »

«  _Mais_ - »

« Désolé d'avoir faillit te faire faire une crise existentielle. »

Tony soupira, réalisant qu'il n'allait nulle part. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait décidé de la possibilité la plus probable, qui était : Steve était un menteur abject. Juste. _Abject_. Mais s'il avait décidé qu'il allait arrêter cette discussion glauque à propos d'Howard, alors Tony allait prendre ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il relâcha ses épaules et laissa tout son corps se relaxer sur les coussins du canapé. Il devrait sûrement essayer et sceller le deal sur leur tentative de trêve avec une conversation amicale. « Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »

« Howard et moi en pleine acte de passion, » dit Steve sans en manquer une. Il le regarda d'un air penaud. « Désolé. La dernière. Promis juré. »

Tony acquiesça de la tête, avant de se mettre sur le ventre.

« Tu es un bon gamin, Tony, » le complimenta-t-il. « Ils ont fait du bon travail avec toi. Ou tu as fais du bon travail malgré eux, je sais pas. La dernière peut-être – aucun d'entre eux ne semblait du genre parent. »

Tony remonta sa tête, réalisa qu'il avait une vue trop belle sur le cul de Steve et la laissa tomber de nouveau. « Tu connaissais ma mère ? »

« Oh, ouais, » s'écria joyeusement Steve. « Elle m'a un genre de tripoter une fois. Peggy m'a tiré dessus à cause de ça, comme si c'était _ma_ faute si je suis irrésistible. »

Tony ferma les yeux. Il s'est élevé tout seul finalement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction -
> 
> Auteure Originale:  
> Je sais que la femme qui a tripoté Steve n'était pas Maria Stark, mais Tony ne le sait pas et Steve est un connard. \o/
> 
> (*) La phrase originale était juste "daddy" en réalité, qui est une phrase qu'on entend/lit beaucoup dans le sexe de type sm, roleplay pédophile (généralement car le "daddy" en question est plus agé que vous. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic en anglais avec Steve qui appelle Tony daddy alors que ben ... Ils ont au moins dix ans de différence.) ou juste un peu coquin. Mais vu que nous français, nos conversations coquines sont plus différence, UN an après j'ai remarqué que la fessée est plus adéquate. De rien.


End file.
